


Masked

by PaintedPagan



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Aliens vs. Predator (Video Game 2010), Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Acrylic and metal wax on canvas, 20 x 20cmAhh, another Pred! I realised I hadn't actually attempted a masked Yautja yet, so here he is. A huge thank you to the awesome Predator Costume Adventures for modelling for the reference photos!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Masked

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/49908687528/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
